Detective Fujino
by Blackfang64
Summary: Chibi Shizuru is having a go at detective work as she helps to recover something precious stolen from Natsuki. But what is it and who is responsible for stealing Natsuki's- read to find out! Chibi ShizNat story


**Author: Ah, this thought just popped into my mind and I knew it had to be written. This is a chibi ShizNat story so brace yourself for some Kawaii. Enjoy! **

**Oh yeah, the ages of the girls are: **

**Mai: 8 **

**Shizuru: 9 **

**Natsuki: 8 **

**Nao: 7 **

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" the small blunette girl cried out loud as she rubbed her tears onto her hands. A saffron haired girl comforted the crying blunette before looking up to see a girl with long honey brown hair approaching the two.

"Ah, Natsuki this is detective Fujino" the blunette slowed her tears as her eyes trailed up the young girl. She looked to be about her own age but with a more mature look on her face, unnoticeably she couldn't keep her eyes of the pair of crimson orbs that shined in the faint light.

"Please, call me Shizuru. I can take it from here Mai, why don't you look around to see if you can find anything" the girl Mai nodded her head as she began to search around the room. "Natsuki, what happened?"

"I...I..." holding back her sniffs, the blunette tried to regain control of herself. "My favourite... favourite..." strangely she paused before leaning herself up to whisper into the brunette's ears. "It was stolen" the blunette finished as she sat herself back down.

"Ara, little Natsuki shouldn't worry. I'll track down these criminals" Shizuru reached out placing her hand on Natsuki's shoulder assuring the smaller girl.

"Detective Fujino, I found something!" calling out from the distance Mai approached the two before dragging them over near the closet. Shizuru stared down at the small white puddles stained across the floor. "A clue?"

Kneeling down, Shizuru dipped her finger into the small puddle of white goo before bringing up to her nose. Giving a few sniffs, she tipped it against her tongue before drawing her eyes away. "Natsuki, what do you think this tastes like?" turning to the blunette, she held her finger against the blunette's lips as she willingly lick the remains of Shizuru's finger.

"Mayonnaise!" Natsuki screamed in joy as the sweet taste travelled down her throat.

"Mayonnaise, odd. The culprit must've been eating it at the scene of the crime" concluding the discovery Shizuru looked closer at the puddle. Reaching down once more, she pulled out a strand of hair, although it seemed too short to be identified.

"Perhaps we should go to the fridge; the culprit might have left another clue with them"

"Why the fridge?" Mai asked out of curiosity as Natsuki smiled eagerly.

"Because that's where Mayonnaise comes from!" Shizuru squealed in her mind at seeing Natsuki's reaction but merely showed a nod.

"Why don't you lead the way?" Natsuki nodded happily marching with a smiling Shizuru and a confused Mai trailing behind.

Strolling to the fridge, the trio paused at young flame haired girl peeking innocently into the fridge. "Nao!" Natsuki screamed out loud causing the young girl to scramble a bit before staring over towards the source of the noise.

"Oh it's just you, what do you want?" Nao asked whilst hiding the small chocolate bar from sight.

"Give it back Nao, I know you stole it!" taking a step forward Natsuki held her fist at Nao giving the younger girl a Kuga death glare.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ara, I believe Nao that Natsuki is asking back for something you might have stolen" Shizuru stepped out from behind the blunette approaching Nao.

"I didn't still anything" Shizuru eyed Nao suspiciously as she began to tense up shaking the chocolate bar concealed in her back pocket. "F-from h-her that i-is"

"Hey guys, maybe Nao isn't the culprit" Mai spoke out above the silence as everyone turned to her.

"Mai's right, perhaps we shouldn't jump to conclusions like that" Shizuru strolled around the flame haired girl before taking the moment to take a look into the fridge. "Hm"

"What is it Shizuru?" Natsuki approached the brunette from the side sounding so innocently.

"The culprit certainly had a taste for Mayo, look" Natsuki took a look over to where Shizuru was pointing to see empty jars of Mayo spread along the fridges shelf.

"NO!" Natsuki screamed out before turning to Shizuru for support. The honey brunette smiled warmly wrapping an arm around the blunette comforting the saddened soul.

"Man, look at all those jars" Mai peeked over from the distance as Nao stood aside the marron haired girl.

"Don't blame me, I can't stand that stuff" Nao turned to Mai before pulling out the chocolate bar. Breaking a piece off, she offered some to Mai who blushed lightly accepting the piece. Breaking another piece off, she approached the crying soul as she lightly tapped Natsuki on the shoulder. "Here"

Sniffing softly, Natsuki accepted the piece eating it happily. "There, there Natsuki, I'll find this culprit no matter what" Natsuki looked up into Shizuru's softened eyes as Natsuki pushed out a small smile along her lips.

"Arigato...."

"Ara, what's this?" noticing closely to the strand of hair dangling on top of a Mayonnaise jar, she reached her hand over before returning the hair to her eyes. "Hm"

"What is it?" Mai asked as she and Nao approached the brunette from the side. All four pairs of eyes stared intimately at the small strand of navy blue hair.

"This hair, it's the same colour as Natsuki's" three pairs of eyes turned to Natsuki who shook her head in response.

"It's not mine, its way too long" the three girls looked up at Natsuki's hair before looking back at the strand.

"Ara, Natsuki is telling the truth. But who else could have long blue hair?"

"How about Natsuki's mother?" Nao suggested out of the blue. Everyone gave it some thought before turning to Natsuki.

"Well, it might be..." Natsuki went quiet looking to Shizuru for reassurance. Shizuru gave the blunette a 'everything will be alright' look. Reaching to Shizuru's side Natsuki took the honey brunette's hand in her own as she lead her away with Mai and Nao in tow.

After a small quiet journey, the four stared up at the door before them. Natsuki hesitated to knock fearing the possibilities before coming to terms with them. Knocking on the door lightly, she waited for a response. "Ah, Natsuki. Your mum isn't here, remember she went out shopping" Mai spoke out earning a small rose blush from Natsuki.

"Oh yeah, eh heh" rubbing the back of head, Natsuki opened the door as she peeked inside the room. Pushing the door further, she entered the room with her eyes trailing everywhere.

"Ara, Natsuki is very brave if she's going into her mother's office" Shizuru teased the young blunette who just pouted in reply.

"I don't see anything unusual, do you Shizuru?" Mai asked as she followed in after the honey brunette.

"I don't know about you, but this is getting boring, later mutt, Fujino, Mai" calling out from behind, Nao walked away as all eyes turned to her only to catch a glimpse of flame hair walking away.

"She sure was in a hurry" Shizuru muttered idly to herself. "Natsuki, where does your mum usually sit?" Natsuki looked at her with a questioning look before pointing over to the black leather chair sitting behind a desk. Approaching the chair, Shizuru kept her eyes focused on the ground. Her steps came to a halt as her eyes looked onto a few blades of grass sitting in plain sight. "Ara, this is interesting"

"What is it Shizuru?" Natsuki was quick to rush to Shizuru's side as Mai could only hold back the giggles at the sight.

"It seems we have found a clue" kneeling down, Shizuru grabbed a few blades of grass before showing them to Natsuki. "And I know who and where the culprit is" Shizuru lead the trio away this time. Natsuki and Mai looked at each as the other shrugged their shoulders in response.

Shizuru's theory led them outside into the backyard. "The culprit is here" Shizuru's eyes looked up high at the tree house holding its place among the branches. "The culprit is none other then...." Mai and Natsuki leaned in forward, both eager to end the suspension that Shizuru had brought the mood into. "Natsuki's evil twin, Kruger!"

A small batch of raven blue hair emerge through one of the tree house's windows revealing a girl looking exactly like Natsuki. "Hey, I am not the evil one! I'm just a rebel is all" Kruger replied back flicking a bit of her hair.

"Kruger?"

"Kruger! You're the one who took it!" Natsuki yelled at her twin as Mai restrained her back.

"Ara, but she had an accomplice, right Miss Yuuki?" all three pairs of eyes to the flame haired girl emerging from around the tree.

"Damnit, how did you figure it out Shizuru?" Nao grinned slightly with her arms folded.

"A good question indeed. The first clue leading to Kruger was the Mayonnaise stains left behind, she and Natsuki are great lovers for it" as on cue Natsuki and Kruger's lit up at hearing the word Mayonnaise mentioned. "Next came the strand of long blue hair which I recall your hair being slightly longer than Natsuki's own. And finally the grass blades you left behind, since I know that you are lazy when it comes to wiping your shoes"

"But what about Nao?" Natsuki asked as Shizuru looked at her with a smile.

"My suspicions were thought by the strand of short red hair I found near the Mayo stains. Next when I approached Nao she seemed a tad bit nervous when usually I don't scare her one bit. And finally, when Nao suggested Natsuki's mother as a suspect, you would wonder why she would want to steal something from Natsuki?"

"And you figured that all out, quite the smart one Shizuru. But I'm not going to give back what I stole, never" Kruger chuckled maniacally, whilst everyone just tilted their heads to the side.

"Ara, then I guess Kruger doesn't want the 'secret' jar Mayonnaise in the fridge?" like lightning, Kruger raced down from the tree house passing the trio before running off into the kitchen.

"Mayo!"

"I guess you found the extra jar too huh? But you can't get rid of me so easily Shizuru" all eyes turned back to Nao who was leaning against the tree with a sure smile running along her lips.

"I've got Mai" reaching over, Shizuru pulled Mai in front catching Nao's attention immediately.

"Deal" like Kruger, she raced pass the trio before grabbing Mai's hand leading the older girl away. Soon it was only Natsuki and Shizuru left.

Natsuki was still lost in what had happen that she fails to notice Shizuru's disappearance. "Natsuki!" calling the blunette's name, Natsuki lifted her head up to see Shizuru peering out through the small window.

"Did you find it?"

"I did, I found your stolen panties!" Shizuru waved her arm about revealing a pair of dark raven blue lingerie in her hand. Natsuki's jaw dropped at the sight of Shizuru waving her underwear about so innocently.

"S-Shizuru! Don't wave them like that!"

"Ara, they feel so soft and silky" Natsuki felt her jaw falling further at the sight of Shizuru rubbing the girl's underwear across her cheek lovingly.

"Shizuru!"

"Oh fine" making her way out of the tree house, Shizuru climbed her way down the ladder holding the pair in her hand as she climbed. Natsuki rushed towards Shizuru waiting hungrily at the ground for Shizuru to come. "Almost there" Shizuru turned to see Natsuki staring up at her puppy dog eyes making her heart squeal in joy.

Her focus on the task she was doing distracted her as her foot missed the wooden step causing Shizuru to slip. "Aaaahhhh!!" Shizuru screamed out loud alerting the young blunette. Shizuru felt her hands giving into the sudden weight drop watching her hands lose their grip on the ladder sending her falling towards the ground.

"Shizuru!" Shizuru shut here eye tightly as she braced herself for a hard impact. Her ears waited for a thud but the sound she got was not of what she was expecting. She felt a slight wince of pain as she opened her eyes only to notice that her eyes were facing a familiar cobalt haired girl. Opening her eyes further, she found a pair of arms encircled around her legs and back and a soft warm body she was comfortably sitting on. "Owie, you're sure heavier than you look"

"Ara, is Natsuki saying I'm fat, and to think I went to the effort of bringing your panties back" Shizuru held before the blunette the young girl's underwear as Natsuki's eyes lit up.

"For the record, you're not fat. Your thin and beautiful" Shizuru's lightly blushed at Natsuki's compliment, which was soon followed by the blunette blushing herself.

"I must thank Natsuki for catching me like this, perhaps she would marry me?" Shizuru's eyes trailed around the position she laid before Natsuki in bridal like style.

"M-marry?" Natsuki sounded worried at hearing this, her eyes looked away trying to avoid Shizuru's loving stare.

"Hm, here" leaning herself over at Natsuki she gently gave a peck against Natsuki's cheek with her lips getting a warm rose blush from the blunette.

"......" Natsuki went quiet before turning to the brunette shifting her eyes to the side. Leaning herself forward at haste she quickly captured the Kyoto girl's lips in a quick kiss before drawing back. "Arigato... for helping me...."

"You're welcome. Would Natsuki like to go on a date with me?"

"A... date? I-I guess I could, Shizuru"

"Please, call me Kuga, Shizuru Kuga"

"Wait, what?"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Mai: Don't you think this seems a little too advanced for us? **

**Natsuki: What do you mean? **

**Mai: I mean the way we talk, seems a little advanced for our vocabulary don't you think? **

**Natsuki: You're just saying that because you got paired up with Nao **

**Mai: W-what, what makes you say that (strokes the flame haired girl resting on Mai) **

**Nao: Mmm nice.... **

**Kruger: Hey, isn't this a little plagiarised? **

**Author: What do you mean? **

**Kruger: For starters the name I'm given is very similar to the story 'Twins Viola and Shizuru', then second my character is twin to Natsuki and I'm a rebel! **

**Author: I.. er I guess it is kind of a bit.. Stolen too say... *Quick, think of something* look a Viola! (Viola appears)**

**Kruger: You know, you're going to get sued soon! **

**Author: Viola covered in Mayonnaise? **

**Kruger: No law suit here! (runs over to Viola) **

**Natsuki: This is too weird, I'm gone. Let's go Shizuru **

**Shizuru: Coming Natsuki-kins! **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: Ah, good to be on holidays finally! For those who think that the Kruger in my story is similar to the one from 'Twins: Shizuru and Viola' I apologise but this is in no relation to that one and the idea goes to Fujino-chan just to be on the safe side. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little Chibi ShizNat and don't forget to leave a review, I'm to what you thought about it. **

**One last thing, don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for the next chapter of 'Oneechan'. Tell then, see you guys later and enjoy your Easter!**


End file.
